


Repulsive, Unacceptable, Disgusting Sinners

by Dani_Chameleon



Series: Newsies Works [12]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Homophobia, I have to work tomorrow, I stan them, M/M, Oneshot, Rated for Homophobia, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Chameleon/pseuds/Dani_Chameleon
Summary: Katherine and Sarah take down a homophobeThat's it
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Works [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702264
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Repulsive, Unacceptable, Disgusting Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> TW FOR HOMOPHOBIA
> 
> no slurs tho :)
> 
> I've never written the girls I hope this is okay-
> 
> I have to work tomorrow and I haven't posted much so have this post that I thought of while I was in near tears thinking about the fact that I've been in love with my best friend for a year and half and she doesn't nor will she reciprocate feelings :D I use writing these to cope!
> 
> (Bruh too much information but I seriously need to rant- if you got instagram dm me @dani.chameleon if you wanna talk or have advice because y'all know I need it-)
> 
> We didn't edit her--
> 
> Anyways- enjoy!

POV- Sarah Jacobs

I smiled hesitantly at the man coming up to me from the dance floor. He was a good fifty years old, his eyes full of constant, simmering anger and his teeth yellow. I backed myself up to the edge of the wedding area, trying to discreetly move away from him. It seemed the kind gentleman didn’t know how to take a hint and moved way closer than I was comfortable with. I shrugged it off with a light chuckle, trying to ignore his tobacco breath. 

“You’re… Sarah? Miriam’s cousin, right?” He asked. I nodded, sipping my drink. 

“And… you are?” 

“The groom’s uncle, my name’s Chuck.” He smiled, I nodded, smiling back politely. We spoke casually for a while. His eyes wandered a bit through the crowd. I saw him scoff, shaking his head. I followed his gaze to where Jack and David danced around everybody. It was so obvious how in love they were, it warmed my heart, I just can’t believe how they didn’t figure it out before and-

“Disgusting.” He hissed. I turned back to him, eyebrows raised slightly. An idea popped into my head and I was speaking before I could stop myself.

“Absolutely. I can’t even believe that they think that’s okay. I mean, girls are supposed to like boys, boys are supposed to like girls, that’s how it’s meant to be.” He waved his hands around frantically.

“I know! It’s unbelievable- they think they can come to a Jewish wedding and just- Oh my god, Sarah- they just kissed!” I looked over my shoulder to see Jack with a grin on his face, love filling in his eyes while David’s face burned red, but I could see a similar look in his eyes. 

“That’s completely absurd!” I smiled to myself, an awful idea digging it’s way to the front of my mind. “You know what- I have somebody you would just love to meet.” He nodded eagerly and I brought him to find Katherine, sitting and watching Spot and Race dance with a grin on her face. She turned to me, 

“They’re having their first dance that’s in public!” She whispered. I smiled, pushing the thought aside for discussion later. 

“Kath, this is Chuck. He has some opinions I think would go greatly with ours, I just thought it would be a nice… discussion.” I smiled too sweetly. Katherine sat up, fidgeting slightly with her fingers. She was always up for politics.

“About what?” 

“About that,” He spat, turning to where Racetrack and Spot stood together, Race spinning Spot as Spot protested all the way through, but everyone within a mile could tell he was loving it. “About how disgusting it is. Going against God’s word is simply unacceptable.” Kath’s anger was burned out by the time he turned back around to see her. 

“I completely agree. You know- some people are saying that, in the bible, we paid other countries a lot of money to change all of the ‘pedophiles’ in the book to ‘homosexuals’ as a way for priests to force their opinions onto other people by instilling fear into their brains. Despite the incredible amount of information to back this up, I simply don’t believe it.” 

“See- she gets it!” It took everything within me not to start laughing until I cried. 

“It’s so hard to find people with similar opinions! See, I don’t understand how people can look at two people of the same gender when they are so happy and so, so in love and just be okay with them wanting to spend the rest of their lives with somebody they genuinely care about, it’s just… well, revolting, to say the least, that they would expect anyone remotely different than them to be happy!” Halfway through this rant, she beckoned me to sit on her lap,

“You get it-!” Chuck exclaimed with no further elaboration. I turned my head into her shoulder, trying to keep my shoulders steady as they shook with laughter. “Well, enough of that, we shouldn’t let their sin ruin our time at the wedding. You’re Kathrine, right?” 

“Yep,” She popped the ‘p’. I lifted my head, wrapping my arms around her neck. 

“How did you know Sarah?” He asked. 

“Well, it’s quite a long story, really. To shorten it up a bit, we met once while- well, we actually did just about the same thing we did here, discussed the same topic with someone of your- of our- yes, our- mindset, skip a few years yadda yadda and we were walking through the park and whatever whatever-” She paused a moment, “I’m rambling here, long story short, Sarah is my wife.” I bit my tongue, trying to push away my smile as he did a double take. He looked us up and down as I kissed Kath’s cheek with a light chuckle. His mouth dropped open in surprise, his eyes boiling with anger. 

“She’s- you’re- but-” He realized what had just happened. “You’re disgusting.” He started to spit at us,

“Sir, I would let you know that we have… four couples at this party, eight men willing to beat you senseless if you do anything of that sorts, not to mention me and my wife. Just uh- advising you before you do anything rash.” She smiled sweetly. Chuck stormed away, grumbling about how we were disgusting sinners as he left. I peeked over her shoulder, watching as he stormed away from the wedding completely. I pulled back, smiling at Kath. I cupped her cheek, drawing circles just behind her ear. 

“I love you-” I murmured before kissing her softly, slowly. I pulled back enough to just rest my forehead on hers. She smiled, her lips brushing against mine once more. “Dance?” She smirked.

“Let’s go show the boys how it’s done.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> QOTD: (Y'all don't gotta answer this one if it's too personal) Have you ever been in love? (Boy we feelin rough today--)
> 
> My answer: Yeah, she's the one person I wish I could tell how much I do love her. I thought I could force love with my first boyfriend, but I realized a week into the relationship I wanted her. -we're gonna stop this rant here before I take up the entire end notes section ahaha-
> 
> I hope you lovelies have incredible days and are staying safe out there!
> 
> ((If you got advice or just wanna chat it's @dani.chameleon on instaaa-)


End file.
